Laminated composite interior components are known, including (a) a first member having a predetermined mating surface, and (b) a second member made of an elastically deformable resin material, having a plate portion substantially parallel to the mating surface and multiple solid protrusions formed integrally with the plate portion so as to protrude toward the mating surface so that space is created between the plate portion and the mating surface, and placed on the first member such that the protrusions contact the mating surface, and the laminated composite interior components having (c) cushioning properties as tip ends of the protrusions are pressed against the mating surface and elastically deformed. A component described in Patent Document 1 (see especially FIG. 13) is an example of such a laminated composite interior component, and relates to an interior component (armrest etc.) for vehicles. Patent Document 1 describes a technique of providing multiple pin-shaped protrusions on the back surface of a surface member as the second member to improve the feel (soft feel) of the surface member by elastic deformation of the protrusions. Patent Document 1 also describes a technique of providing long plate-shaped ribs instead of the pin-shaped protrusions.